Ullrich et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,781 discloses a container closure assembly including a sifter, a peel-away liner, and a screw-on or snap-on closure cap. The method taught by Ullrich et al includes forming individual sifters and applying adhesive thereto, combining the two elements, and then applying the closure cap for transfer to a bottling site.
Nicol U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,787 discloses a can wherein one end has openings formed therein, with an indicia-printed tab secured over the openings by a pressure sensitive adhesive. Prior to securing the individual tabs, each is separated at a weakened line from a continuous strip of tabs.
Jensen, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,917 discloses a device for forming laminated layers of paper and transparent film, wherein openings are formed in the paper to form windows in registration with the "window panes" of the transparent film.
Forming multiple-layered laminated materials for packages for foodstuffs are disclosed in Frydendal U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,969 and Andersson U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,614. A foil rolling process for producing dual-layered thin gauge metal foil is disclosed in Monks U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,230.